


The Sun

by Atomic_Blonde



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomic_Blonde/pseuds/Atomic_Blonde
Summary: She smiled like a cat, was great at putting on her meka and on top of that, best of all, Brigitte Lindholm was her fan. Had Hana not been more in love than that?





	The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O Sol](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/396392) by Akemi_Blonde. 



> so ... it's complicated to explain, but the inspiration for this story came from a song and it's in portuguese so... The title makes more sense because of it.

It was not the first and last time that D.Va or Hana Song took her totally broken meka or just the powder to the concert yard to have a better deal possible. Nor was it the South Korean concert levels that let her attend concerts often, but a certain person.

Yes, she might be thinking too much about how she could stand a chance with someone so selfless and dedicated.

Yes, dedicated. Was "her".

No, Hana was not using her carelessness and her broken meka 'to try and get a girl, far from it, what kind of person would she be if she did it? What would the girl's father think when he saw a public and famous figure try to meet and eat pasta in Rialto with his daughter on a mission? Hana did not want the furious look of Torbjorn itself on Overwatch's new facility, not at all.

Now, at the moment, Hana was clutching the fingers of her hand as Brigitte tidied up the projector's matrix of defense, the clatter of gears pounding everywhere and stopping as the redhead appeared and looked up, smiling.

She smiled like a cat, was great at putting on her meka and on top of that, best of all, Brigitte Lindholm was her fan. Had Hana not been more in love than that?

"All set for the next mission, Hana," She said, the greasy grime on his face made Hana want to laugh and clean with the cloth she had in her overalls pocket, but it would be cheeky.

The Swedes were more reclusive about touch than oriental, were not they? Only this doubt made Hana's head spin.

"Thank you, Miss Lindholm." He thanked her in a low tone and Brigitte laughed. "It's the last time I come to your rescue, there are many who can help me, but I know you're great and I trust you ... I swear I'll fix it a way to compensate"

The last part was said almost in despair and Brigitte just smiled without showing her teeth.

After Torb's daughter started watching her streams and commenting on them the next day, Hana had already fallen in love and this only made her feel even more lost

"How about we leave?" She suggested and maybe Hana had misunderstood.

"I mess up?" She asked, and Brigitte looked at her, her eyes already smiling and illuminating Hana.

"You pay me the meka concerts with a date" Shee spoke again and Hana closed and opened her mouth twice, without reaction "Or you can refuse ..."

"I accept!" She said, "I accept to go out with you, both of us holding hands at sunset and your father screaming in the background, this is very romantic." She spoke, stumbling on the words and Brigitte approached.

The difference in size was noticeable, and Brigitte only touched her face fondly, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Hana broke up with that. A sigh escaped her lips and a shiver ran up her spine.


End file.
